What We Live For
by ChaosViper
Summary: POST-MANGA. Simple stories of Inuyasha and Kagome's post-wedding bliss after the end of the series. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha had always found it hard to sleep whenever Kagome was uncomfortable. It had something to do with the fact that the two were connected on a much deeper level than most individuals could claim to be. However, that tendency had only increased tenfold since they'd been married. On their years-long journey to defeat Naraku, her occasional discomfort could be withstood by taking those magic tablets called "pills" she'd always brought from her time. They even seemed to help some during her bleeding cycle, which Inuyasha knew was especially difficult for both him and the girl. The magic of those tablets had even seemed to extend to his own well-being, as Kagome's brutal "Sit!" commands noticeably decreased as her pain-induced frustration ebbed, which was considered a blessing by the often loose-lipped hanyou.

Inuyasha wished he could provide something of that sort to his wife in her current predicament, but unfortunately for the both of them, Kagome had not the time to bring anything with her when she'd returned to the Sengoku Jidai just a few months prior. They had attempted to use the well a few times, but it came as no surprise to either of them when it did not work. Without the power of the Shikon no Tama, there was no energy to feed the transporting abilities of the Bone Eater's Well. This fact lay heavy on Kagome's heart, but the longing she felt for modern-day Tokyo and those she had left behind could in no way compare to the love she felt for Inuyasha and their friends. This world was her home now, and she had accepted it, and embraced it, long ago.

_Still…what I wouldn't give for some of Kagome's miracle aids from the future time right about now, _Inuyasha thought to himself.

He sat bolt upright in bed when the girl lying next to him in their futon let out another pained groan. He bent over her form and started rubbing her back soothingly, trying to ignore her labored breathing and shaky form. His hand moved in slow circles, varying the pressure and trying to avoid the use of his claws against the thin fabric of her nightclothes. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her further pain by scratching her.

Kagome moaned once more and lifted her head to search for him.

"Inuyasha…I think I'm gonna…again…"

He nodded. "Okay." He helped her into an upright position and rubbed the back of her head and neck as she buried her face in the bucket next to their bed. Inuyasha's ears flattened as he tried to drive out the sound of his beloved evacuating the contents of her stomach into the container. He had killed countless demons over the years and had been covered in their blood and guts on more than one occasion, but nothing made him feel like he needed to hurl himself more than the sound of the heaving girl next to him.

When the sounds of vomiting ended, Inuyasha patted her on the back and reached for the bucket. "All done?"

Kagome nodded weakly and collapsed back onto the futon. Inuyasha took the bucket outside and tossed the contents into the bushes. He cleaned it out using stream water he'd collected into the barrel beside their hut, and then used a different container to gather some of the same water to bring back inside with him. He returned to find that Kagome had kicked the covers completely off her body and was currently in the process of undoing her sleeping kimono.

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

"It's so hot, Inuyasha…I feel like I'm gonna die." She undid the sash and pulled her arms out of the sleeves. The kimono literally peeled off her skin as it met resistance with the dried sweat on her body. She attempted to lift her hips enough to remove the rest of the kimono from her form, but the combination of sticky sweat and her inability to raise up high enough using her limited strength made the task rather difficult. She sat up to finish the job but only collapsed back down seconds later, holding her head in her palm and whimpering.

"Inuyasha…help me," she whimpered. Inuyasha grabbed the fabric bunched up under her lower back and yanked it out in one smooth motion, leaving his wife lying in their bed as bare as the day she was born. He had gotten used to the sight long ago, and her current state of weakness made the situation anything but a sexual one. He knelt at her side and ran his hand along her side and lower back. The heat of her skin surprised him, but it was just one more disadvantage the human girl had that the hanyou did not have to deal with. The stifling temperature of the summer evening did not seem to affect him as much as it did her.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded. "A little."

He took a piece of fabric and the water bucket he'd just brought in and set them down on the floor next to their futon. He then proceeded to dip the cloth in the water, wringing it of any excess moisture so that it wasn't drenched. He patted her down with the cool cloth, starting with her head and shoulders and working his way down her body. When he reached her tummy, she giggled softly and pushed the cloth away into her hip.

"Not there."

He smirked. "Sorry. I forgot."

She smiled despite her discomfort. "Yeah, right."

He finished with her legs and calves before he felt satisfied that she was cooled off. He climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms lightly around her clammy form. She leaned back into him, and he fit his head into the crook of her shoulder. He continued to run his claws lightly over her skin in the soothing manner that she loved, printing her shoulder and cheek with soft, affectionate kisses. She sighed beneath him. Having a hanyou lover certainly had its advantages.

"How long has this been going on, Kagome?"

It took her a moment to respond. "For a few weeks now…but it comes and goes. This heat only makes it worse." She whimpered. "Gods, I really miss air conditioning…"

He placed his palm to her cheek and forehead. "You're hot, but I don't think you're running a fever."

She sighed. "That's what you always say."

He cuddled into her closer, nearly covering her form with his. "Sleep now. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

"You always say that, too."

He knew how frustrated Kagome was at that moment. It annoyed him, too, and the new scent was nearly driving him crazy. It would take some getting used to. But she wasn't feeling well, and the best thing she could do for herself would be to get some rest so she could face the gleaming dawn that was only hours away.

Maybe he would tell her tomorrow, when she was in a better mood.

He had almost nodded off to sleep when he felt her squirming next to him. Her movements were really making it difficult for him to fall into much-needed slumber.

"Inuyasha…now I'm cold."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kill me now, Inuyasha. Do it quickly. Take Tetsusaiga and run it through my heart. Put me out of my misery."

"Kagome, let's be reasonable now… you don't want me to do that. I know you don't."

Kagome lifted her head from the bucket to shoot her husband a death glare. Her face went green again and she expelled the contents of her stomach into the container once more.

"I want to die!"

Inuyasha was in a panic. "Kagome, don't talk like that! It's not that bad, is it? Come on, let's lie you down and put a cool cloth on your head! That always helps, doesn't it? You'll feel better, I promise! Now stop talking nonsense! Please, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, calm down. It's just a figure of speech. But seriously, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm only human. My body isn't equipped for this…how do demon women do it? It's sapping me of all my strength."

Inuyasha's expression took on a more concerned appearance. "I don't know. Old Myoga said it has something to do with demons requiring a lot more energy during development. He said my mother went through the same thing, more or less. It was worse for her, though, since my father was a full demon. It nearly killed her. I'm only half demon, so the pup is mostly human."

Kagome sighed. "Well, if your mother could do it…then I guess I really have nothing to complain about, do I?"

Inuyasha pulled her head into his lap. "Don't say that. I know this is hard for you. You're also a miko, so the demon energy has to be especially hard on your body. I wasn't trying to tell you to just suck it up…I wanted to let you know that you're not the only…and that it's possible to get through this."

Inuyasha leaned down and covered her torso with his, gazing into her eyes from the unusual upside-down perspective the position provided. He placed his hand over hers on her belly and stroked lightly.

"I'll be with you. My father couldn't be there for my mother because of her status and his demonic heritage, but I swear that I'll never leave your side for long. We'll do this together. I'll carry the pain with you, and I'll try to help when I can. I want to be a good husband and mate to you."

Kagome smiled. "You are that already, Inuyasha. The best husband, to be precise."

Inuyasha chuckled and continued to stroke her abdomen, despite Kagome's quiet, incessant giggling. She attempted to push his hand away, but it did little against his demon strength. She decided that those claw tips against her sensitive skin would be her undoing. She shrieked as he moved his hand back to its original position and continued his unrelenting administrations. She grabbed his wrist to halt his movements, but he kept it firmly in place.

"You're going to have to get over this tickling thing, Kagome. You're carrying my pup, so my hands are going to be all over that part of your body for the next few months."

To prove his point, he flipped them over so he was positioned over her. With a toothy grin, he lowered his head to her belly and planted kisses all over its surface, sending Kagome into another fit of giggles. Finally deciding to play nice, he nuzzled his cheek against her body affectionately. Kagome could feel the beginnings of a possessive growl low in his throat that sent reverberant vibrations throughout her own body. They were almost soothing, in a way, and reminded her of the times when Buyo would do something similar when he sat in her lap. But she would never dream of telling Inuyasha that she was comparing him to a cat in that moment. He would throw a fit and never let her live it down.

Kagome pulled him up to meet her face and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and back. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She hummed softly to herself and relaxed into the moment, taking advantage of the sweet attentions he was giving her. Inuyasha could not help but do the same as he simply took the opportunity to cuddle with his wife. Before their marriage, he never would have imagined he would be into this sort of thing. Secretly, though, he enjoyed every second of it. Not that he would ever admit such a thing to Miroku…or even Sesshoumaru, for that matter.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Whus'sat?"

"Will you make me some soup? I'm starting to get light-headed."

He sat up and kissed her forehead. "Sure thing, Kagome."


End file.
